


Ma'am, This Is My Emotional Support Slave

by Matrioshka_City



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Bedrooms, Cuddle, Cutesy, Dominance, F/M, Fart, Funny, Himbo, Humor, Intimacy, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Relaxing, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrioshka_City/pseuds/Matrioshka_City
Summary: Super short slice of life -report of a catastrophic incident that occured while Lenore was relaxing with her new pet.
Relationships: Hector/Lenore (Castlevania)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Ma'am, This Is My Emotional Support Slave

**Author's Note:**

> I'd tentatively label this as silly "intimacy porn".  
> _  
> "There has never been a young maiden who did not fart in the embrace of her lover"  
> (Ancient Summerian proverb, 1900 BC)  
> _

Pfffft.

Lenore’s eyes widened in utter shock.

This was unprecedented… at least when Lenore had company.

For a brief moment, the vampire lady felt completely weightless, barely able to process what had just happened. It was as if time itself was standing still.

Clenching the bedsheets, she lifted her face from Hector’s broad, scarred, naked chest and looked him in the eyes, inquisitively.  
He was wearing nothing but the cute little collar she had given to him. For a few blissful, foolish seconds, Lenore tried to hold on to the desperate hope that Hector had not heard the proof of her crime. Or smelled it.

OH BUT HE HAD.

“Gesundheit”, Hector said with a meek chuckle, and kissed her on the forehead.

NO.  
NO. NO. NO.

Lenore felt as if she could turn into ash right then and there.  
“I am So. SO Sorry”, she said.

“Don’t worry about it… Master”, the impishly smiling Hector said, followed by another little kiss.

“It came out all on its own. It’s… It’s the damn human food! I’m not used to it anymore. Two meals a night, or more! You’re insatiable…! This NEVER happens when I just stick to blood.”

Serves me right for having silly romantic midnight picnics with a stupid human, she thought. Stupid!

She curled up into a ball of shame and tried to hide her face in his chest. What a great master she was, indeed! She gave her pet a few frustrated punches on the pectorals, making sure not to break any ribs this time. 

“Well, I’m always glad when you honor me with your presence”, Hector said, “I shall take full responsibility for any flatulence…”

-“Hector!!”

“… That might occur as a result. Let’s change the subject now, shall we?”

“Yes. LET’S.”

But as Hector pulled the covers over her and held her tight, Lenore’s mind kept wandering.

It wasn’t just the food… When she was around Hector, she felt… relaxed. As much as she loved her sisters, she always felt like she had to be on her toes, had to pick her words very carefully, show no weakness… 

Before she had claimed Hector for herself, she hadn’t even noticed how much tension had built up inside of her over the years. But when she was in his arms like that, just the two of them, she could finally unclench her jaw… and feel her belly relax. It was a bit obscene.

She vaguely remembered that she had once read about an old Greek city state where people would swim with dolphins and pet little dogs to feel better. Something very similar was at work here.

Lenore chuckled to herself. Maybe this little incident wasn’t so traumatic after all.


End file.
